wolfblood
by FanGirl628
Summary: This story is placed after jana exposes the wolfbloods secret. Lots of Maddian rated M because of the multiple moments between maddy and rhydian but nothing to overwhelming. please let me know how I'm doing and if you have any ideas for any other fanfictions . Also I fixed the problem with the big blocks of text in the updated chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The aftermath:(Dan and Emma)  
What happens after Jana exposes the wolfbloods secret?

It had been almost a year since Rhydian got to Canada and found Maddy and everything was going great. He was staying in a spare bedroom at the Smiths house. Shannon and Tom visited once a month and it had been almost a month since their last visit which meant it was about time for a visit. Maddy and Rhydian were out in the backyard racing when Maddy's parents got the call it was Shannon delivering some very bad news. *ring ring* it was Shannon .

"Hello, oh hey shannon what wrong you sound stressed" Maddy's mom said to Shannon.

"Ms Smith there's a HUGE problem haven't you heard?"

"No what is it Shannon?"

"it's Jana she she exposed the wolfbloods on live television"

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it who did she expose why what how"

"slow down mrs Smith me and Tom will be there tomorrow to explain everything ok." "Alright im going to go tell Maddy and Rhydian goodbye and see you tomorrow."

"goodbye"

That was the end of the conversation. Mrs Smith rushed to find her husband and when she finally did she almost knocked him down, he yelped

"what is it hun?" Dan asked.

Completely forgetting anything about being calm she was frantic while she tried to explain to her husband who was dead set against anyone besides Shannon and Tom knowing .

"It's Jana" Emma said

"whats wrong with her is everything alright?" Dan asked

"she exposed us she exposed us all"Emma cried.

"what what happened do you mean she said that specifically we were wolfbloods"

"I don't know I didn't get specifics we will get those tomorrow when Shannon and Tom get here."

Outside Rhydian was giving Maddy a piggy back ride, neither of them noticed Dan and Emma watching them through the window.

"Dan do we really have to tell them now look at them they're so happy."

"Not now but sometime today they need to know."

"Alright."

Dan and Emma went to go prepare for Tom and Shannons visit. Outside Maddy hopped off of Rhydians back and pulled him in close for a kiss Maddy and Rhydians lips almost touched before she pushed him away yelling race ya.

"Oh come on mads you know my ankle hurts from falling down the stairs earlier." Rhydian yelled after her.

"Fine you're just saying that cause you know I can beat you" Maddy retorted.

"Oh now it's on Madeline Smith." Rhydian shouted as he ran after her.

Finally catching up to her and tackling her Rhydian made the comment that she had gotten faster since they moved to Canada. "Ya it's probably because I have more room to run and I feel like I can be more myself and I'm not always worried that there is someone watching and hoping that they can catch it on camera." Maddy said back.

"Are you excited about Shannon and Tom coming over to spend the week tomorrow?" Rhydian asked Maddy

"Ya I know that its been almost a month but it feels like its been at least a year. There is so much I want to tell her." Maddy answered.

Just then Emma called them inside to tell them the news about Jana and everything.

"mum what Is it?" Maddy asked as soon as they were inside of the house.

"It's Jana" was all mrs Smith could get out before both Maddy and Rhydian were interrupting her asking if she was ok if she was still alive if she needed help.

"Calm down Jana is alright we think." Dan said cutting them off.

"Well then what is it?" Maddy asked.

"She exposed us well not specifically us but wolbloods she gave away our secret." Emma said as Dan walked from the living room to the kitchen where they were at.

"What Jana would never do that " Maddy argued

"I don't know exactly what happened all I know is that wolfbloods have been exposed and that shannon and tom are going to give us specifics when they get here tomorrow.

"we may not have to wait that long." Dan called from the living room.

Maddy, Rhydian and Emma all rushed to the living room at once just as they got in the living room the news lady was saying that less than 24 hours ago a whole pack of wolves walked into a conference between Segolia and the public and transformed into humans. More on this story on the six-o clock news broadcast or go online now.

"well then." said Rhydian "what do we now" he soon added on.

"we don't tell anyone that's for sure." Maddy said a little jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Maddy Rhydian would you leave me and Dan alone for a little bit." Emma asked

"yeah sure mom" Maddy answered.

Maddy and Rhydian left leaving Emma and dan alone on the couch.

"what do you think about all this mads?" Rhydian asked.

"I think that she wouldn't have done it without a very very good reason and we need to know it. Also, I think that we need to go do something to take our minds off of all this." Maddy answered back to Rhydian

"like what" Rhydian asked

"stay here I'll be right back" Maddy said to Rhydian and went to go tell her parents that they would be back in time to see the six-o clock news.

Once she got there she stopped dead at the door she could hear crying through the half-opened door. Her mother almost never cried so she just quickly popped in the door said that her and Rhydian would be back not to worry and pretended that she never saw her mom with her face buried in her dad's shirt balling her eyes out.

"Alright les go" Maddy called to him as she ran past him into the forest.

"And where are we going again?" Rhydian asked to Maddy catching up to her.

Maddy had always been faster than him but he was stronger.

"You will see when we get there." Maddy said through breathes.

About ten minutes later Maddy stopped and told Rhydian that they were here.

"Alright I see a cliff that appears to drop off to about nowere." Rhydian said clearly confused

"I can hear a waterfall." he added.

Maddy started taking off her clothes it was a little chilly but not too much it was the middle of summer and she had gotten used to the Canadian coldness.

"Mads what are you doing?"

Maddy was down to her bra and panties and then she dropped her clothes on the ground told Rhydian to hurry up ran an jumped off of the cliff. Rhydian a little freaked out went to the edge and looked down and what see saw was beautiful it was his Maddy jumping into a big spring fed pond of clear water with fish and a waterfall on the far end of the pond, he knew had heard water. Soon enough he was down to his boxers and was jumping off the cliff to join Maddy down in the water. The cold of the water on his skin stung when he first hit the water but by the time he had swam over to Maddy who was sitting on a rock by what appeared to be a walkway to the top of the cliff he was used to the water and it felt good.

"I found this when I went for a run yesterday I was going to wait till our next date to show it to you." Maddy told him.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and said something about how she had almost slipped off the edge when she first found this place. Just then they heard something ruffle the leaves behind them and they both quickly looked back just in time to see a deer fleeing the scene they both laughed and then Rhydian stood up on the rock and dived in but just before he did he said that last one to the rock in the very middle of the pond gets thrown in the water. Maddy quickly dove in after him but he had a head start and he beat her.

Ha he shouted as he stood up on the rock. The water only came up to the twos shoulders not as much on Rhydian because he was taller but Maddy recently had a growth spurt and was almost there but not quite. The water around the rock they were on was deep enough for him to throw her in but instead he pulled her close for a kiss and their lips just barely touched he put his arms around her waist picked her up and threw her in. she quickly swam to the closest wall around the pond and once she got there she realized that where she was wasn't just the wall of the pond but that the vines and moss climbing down the cliff was covering the entrance to a cave. Before Rhydian noticed what she had discovered she turned on the rock she balanced on to face him and called him over.

As soon as he was under water she slipped behind the vines so he wouldn't see her. Once he came up for air he discovered that Maddy was no longer on the rock so he hurried over and noticed the cave. He slipped inside and called after her,

"mads, mads where are" he didn't get to finish because as soon as he heard the water moving it was too late and she was on him. She had jumped on his back and was trying to pull him under the water it wasn't deep enough. Soon enough she was off of his back and he was trying to pick her up, but she stood her ground and she looked up and him and pulled him in close for a kiss.

Maddy soon let his tongue slip into her mouth, she could taste his hunger for more while he kissed her. Maddy and Rhydian had both missed kissing like this they hadn't kissed like that in a while ever since Maddy's parents caught them making out in Maddy's bedroom. Now every time it started they would hear a noise and both pull away but this time there was no chance of Maddy's mom catching them. Rhydian picked Maddy up and her legs wrapped around him and her pushed her up against the wall. They hadn't had sex yet but Maddy was starting to think that this might be the moment that they did.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he ran his hands down her back and back up stopping at her bra she pulled back just a little and he quickly moved his hands, but she looked into his eyes and moved his hand back up to where her bra was and told him it was ok just with her eyes. He unhooked her bra but didn't pull it off. The water was only up to their shins so he sat down with Maddy on his lap making a big splash which sent a swarm of bats flying out of the cave. Maddy jumped off of him while she screamed he laughed a little but it was to late to go back to where they were just a minute ago because Maddy looked up through the hole in the vines the bats had created and saw that it was almost completely dark outside. "oh crap" Maddy said telling Rhydian to come on she fastened her bra and dove into the water figuring that it would be faster to swim under water she quickly swam to where the path to the top was and waited for Rhydian to catch up.

As soon as they got to where they took off their clothes they quickly put their clothes on and left the beautiful place. By the time they reached the house they were almost completely dry from the wind and once they got inside Maddy's mom was there to scold them about not coming home before dark. That was the rule do what you want but unless you said that you would be home after dark then you need to be home before dark.

"Sorry mum we just got caught up it won't happen again." Maddy said.

"Alright well what were you doing anyway?"

"swimming" both Maddy and Rhydian said at once.

"ok well into the living room your father recorded the news broadcast, so we could watch it together since you weren't home when it came on" Emma said skeptically.

After everyone was into the living room and situated dan turned on the news…


	2. Chapter 2

Dan, Emma, Maddy and Rhydian were sitting on the couch mouths wide open as they stared at the t.v.

"Oh my god" Maddy said as all four of them sat around the t.v watching Jana expose the wolfblood secret to all of the world.

"Oh my god" Dan repeated as he clicked off the television.

"When I first heard about this I was hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as everyone was saying but seeing this I realize things are about to get worse for the Wolfblood community" Maddy said right as soon as Dan clicked off the t.v.

"I think I feel sick" maddy said as she ran to the bathroom.

It was ten minutes before Maddy came out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay cub?" Emma asked once Maddy reappeared in the living room.

"Mum I'm not a cub anymore" Maddy whined.

"Yup she's alright" Rhydian said trying to ease the mood.

"Alright what are going to do about this situation?" Dan asked directing the question towards his wife.

"There really isn't anything we can do besides try to keep our heads down and act normal whenever we go out or anything." Emma answered.

"Ok well me and Rhydian are going to prep for Shannon and Toms visit" Maddy said getting up ready to go up to their bedrooms.

"Not so fast there is something that me and your father want to talk to you too about" Emma said.

"Not now dear let them go get ready for their friends visit." Dan countered.

"Ok not now but we will talk later." Emma agreed.

"I wonder what that was about" Rhydian remarked to Maddy as they ran up to the stairs.

Once Maddy and Rhydian had gotten the air mattresses out of the attic and blown them up it was time to go and get Shannon and Tom from the airport.

"Mom are you and dad going to go get them from the airport?" Maddy asked.

"Well Maddy I thought you and I could go and get them while your father and Rhydian stay here and attempt to make a nice dinner so it will be ready by the time we all get back." Emma answered.

"Oh that sounds wonderful ill go get my stuff' maddy said racing off to get her stuff.

*ten minutes later*

"So sweetheart how is everything going in your life?" Emma asked Maddy. Knowing that something was up Maddy asked her mom what she really wanted to talk about.

"Well dear I have a feeling that you and Rhydians relationship has gotten physical."

"Oh mom stop" Maddy said cutting off her mom.

"Well what am I supposed to say" Emma said

"Your supposed to say nothing" Maddy exclaimed.

"Well supposed to or not I'm gonna say something because I'm worried about you kid you have been acting strange lately and I'm just wondering if you guys are using protection or not."

"Mom were not that physical can we please end this conversation" Maddy said feeling extremely uncomfortable

"Well cub this conversation can end as soon as you take the box out of my bag".

Maddy took the box out and looked at it, "Seriously mom" Maddy said looking down at the box of condoms.

'Put it in your bag and this conversation will end" Emma said.

''Alright" Maddy said shoving the box into her bag.

By the time they got to the airport they had been riding in awkward silence for about 30 minutes. As soon as Maddy got out of the car and they were inside the airport Maddy was attacked from the back with hugs from both Shannon and Tom.

Oh my gosh oh my gosh Shannon kept yelling about how much she missed her and Rhydian.

"Speaking of Rhydian where is he" Tom asked

"yeah where is he" Shannon added.

"He's back at the house attempting to make a meal with my dad" Maddy answered.

"Oh I would pay to see Rhydian trying to cook" Tom added.

"Do you think he would wear an apron" Shannon laughed.

"Well I don't know about the apron, but I think we should head home and see what awaits us" Maddy remarked.

"That's a great idea lets go" Emma said.

Maddy, Shannon and Tom spent the entire way home catching up on everything that has happened that they didn't discuss over video chat and text messaging. By the time they had reached the Smiths house everyone was all caught up on everything and were all ready for the upcoming couple of weeks. Once they got home Shannon Rhydian and Tom quickly caught up and all four of them went upstairs to Maddy and Rhydian's rooms and on the way up Rhydian made the remark to Maddy about his conversation with her dad and Maddy said, "yeah I think we had the same one" and opened her bag to show him the box that her mom had given her, then Rhydian said that his were in his room.

"Alright well we will just put our stuff down and head to the bathrooms to wash up" Shannon said.

As they all went down for dinner they wondered what the upcoming few weeks entailed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shannon anything new or exciting in your life? "Emma asked.

"Well I decided to finish all of my classes that I need to graduate online to make life easier." Shannon answered.

As Maddy went to get chairs for Shannon and Tom, a knock came to the door.

*Knock knock*

"Rhydian do you think you could get that?" Dan asked

"Sure" Rhydian answered.

As Rhydian neared the door he could smell the familiar scent of a wolfblood on the other side of the door but he couldn't recognize who it was. The closer he got to the door the more he could smell blood so instead of walking the rest of the way he picked up his speed and threw open the door. He didn't know what he was expecting when he opened the door but he wasn't ready for what was on the other side of the door.

"Hello, are you Rhydian?" a tall teenage looking boy asked,

"yeah and who are you?" Rhydian answered,

"My names Matei Jana sent me she said you could help me."

"Help you with-" Rhydian was cut off when a young-looking girl yelped in pain. in less than 5 seconds Maddy Dan and Emma were at the door with Tom and Shannon following.

"What is happening here?" Emma asked and as Shannon and Tom caught up to the door Shannon felt a twinge of a memory in the back of her head.

"Matei?" Shannon said voice full of surprise.

"All four of you go upstairs and let us deal with what happening here." Dan ordered.

Maddy Rhydian Shannon and Tom all went upstairs without question.

"What's going on?" Maddy asked.

"I wish I knew all I know is that before I came up here Jana sent me message explaining that thing were going to get bad." Shannon said

"Ok Shan but how do you know that guy down there?" Maddy asked urgency filling her voice.

"Well before I left to come up here Jana had me meet a few of her friends saying that when things get bad that we could trust them." Shannon said.

"Ok well who are they?" Rhydian asked.

"Well as far as I know there's Matei and Emilia, the ones who just showed up at your door. There's also TJ but I don't really know any of them that well." Shannon explained

"Ok but is anyone gonna say anything about the fact that one of them was covered in blood, I don't have to have superhuman senses to know that." Tom exclaimed.

As all four of them sat there pondering what was going on it was Maddy who finally broke the silence.

"I think that at least one of us if not all needs to go downstairs and find out what the hell is going on."

"Agreed" Shannon and Tom said at the same time which made Shannon blush.

All four of them got up to go downstairs not bothering to try and sneak because they all knew it's next to impossible to sneak past a Wolfblood on high alert.

"Mom what's going on?" Maddy was the first to speak up once they all got down the stairs.

"Well apparently these two were on their way here to give us a message from Jana when they were attacked by wild Wolfblood who most likely recognized them from the news." Dan answered while Emma was busy sterilizing a needle so she could stitch Emilias wounds.

"I know these aren't the best conditions for doing something like this but since we can't exactly take you to a hospital this is the best we got." Emma said to Emilia.

"It's going to be ok." Matei said rushing over to Emilia to comfort her while Emma began to stitch her up- hands shaking.

"Here mrs. Smith let me help you!" Shannon said walking over to finish stitching Emilia up, but as soon as Shannon got to close Emilia began to growl, which put everyone on edge.

"Emilia its ok" Matei said

"but she's human!" Emilia said clearly upset.

"It's ok you can trust her" Matei said trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Emilia" Shannon said

"Now I have to finish stitching you up its probably going to hurt a little bit are you ready?" Shannon asked picking up the needle.

"Go ahead I'm ok now." Emilia answered.

While Shannon finished up stitching Emilias wound Tom went to get and area ready to lay Emilia down so she could rest.

"May I talk to you two?" Dan said motioning to the hallway.

"Alright dad what is it?" Maddy asked

"Well as far as I can tell they weren't followed."

"I didn't even think of that." Maddy said interrupting.

"Right neither did we until Matei mentioned it. Also, the message Jana sent was a email where we could talk in private and not be tracked." Dan added

"but why would she risk Matei and Emilia being caught or seen just to send us and email why not just email us using that email." Rhydian said

"He's got a point I think we need to find out." Maddy added completely ready for whatever was going to come next.

As the three of them emerged into the living room and kitchen they saw Matei laying Emilia down on the couch. Dan went to go and talk to Emma which left all six teenagers alone in the living room with no clue what to do next.

"I'm going to run upstairs and grab a blanket and some extra pillows she looks cold." Rhydian said as he started up the stairs

" Ill come with you." Maddy said speed-walking to catch up.

Now there were only four teens in the living room. Upstairs Maddy and Rhydian were gathering up pillows and blankets when Rhydian finally broke the awkward silence filling the room.

"Are we going to talk about what happened before all this happened?" Rhydian asked putting down the quilt he had just grabbed out of his closet.

"Yeah we should." Maddy answered also putting down the pillows she had in her hand.

"I guess there really isn't that much to talk about." Rhydian said.

"Yeah your right." Maddy answered.

With every word they were getting closer and closer, soon enough there wasn't any space between them. Rhydian reached down just barely brushing his lips against Maddys. It was Maddy who speed everything up by using her strength to push Rhydian up against the wall. Rhydian grabbed Maddys legs and picked her up, walking over to the bed and laying her down she stopped

"Is now really the time to be doing this?" Maddy asked not really ready to stop

"Is there really a right time?" Rhydian asked a smile tugging at his lip

"Your right" Maddy said tugging off Rhydians shirt. Downstairs Dan and Emma had just entered the living room.

"Alright me and Emma have decided that it would be best if we use the email and find out what Jana wants or needs." Dan said.

"Shannon where are Maddy and Rhydian?" Emma asked.

"They're upstairs getting some pillows and blankets for Emilia I'll go and get them." Shannon said.

Upstairs Maddy and Rhydian were to busy to hear Shannons heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Is this really happening?" Maddy said barely able to catch her breath

"Yes I think it is". Rhydian was taking off Maddys shirt when Shannon walked in the door.

"Oh my gosh." Shannon yelped and turned away.

"Put your shirts on both of you." Shannon said covering her eyes with her hand sounding more like a mother than anything.

As Maddy and Rhydian put their clothes back on they had to listen to a lecture from Shannon about being irresponsible by doing something like that during a time like this. Maddy and Rhydian kept sneaking glances toward each other knowing that they would continue and next time nothing would stop them from getting want they really wanted- each other…


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone stood in the living room waiting for Dans old computer to get started up he looked around the room.

"Alright while we wait maybe we should play a game." Dan said hoping to break the awkward silence.

No one answered, "I guess not" Dan said turning in his chair to face the computer.

"Ok let's do this Dan said opening his email."

Within ten minutes he had written a short but explanatory email detailing the situation, asking what was going on and what they needed to do. Right before Dan clicked send Emma spoke,

"Maybe we shouldn't I mean we barely know any of these people!"

"Mom we can't just sit around and watch the human race destroy them!" Maddy said her voice growing.

"Well if we send this email we won't be watching them get destroyed we will be destroyed with them." Emma said frantic, but in all this commotion Dan had already clicked the send button.

"What does this mean?" Dan said.

"I'm not sure what's going on but this certainly doesn't help the situation." Tom said getting more freaked out by the minute.

Everyone was circled around the screen looking at a message that read: Sender unknown, there is no account with that address.

"I think it means you forgot the dot before the com" Shannon announced.

"Oh ok." Dan said with a little giggle at the end of it.

Dan fixed the error and sent the message.

"Alright kids all of you go upstairs while me and Dan try and make sense of this situation." Emma said,

"I can't leave her." Matei said - it was the first thing he had said since him and his sister got to the Smiths-

"Alright but the rest of you got upstairs." Emma told them.

Once all four of them had gotten up the stairs Tom asked Rhydian to help him blow up the air mattress in his room.

"Alright me and Maddy will be in her room when you guys get finished." Shannon said as she pulled Maddy into the room.

"So Mads there's somethin I've been wanting to tell ya, but i didn't want to tell you over the phone." Shannon said sitting down on Maddys bed.

"Well go on and tell me I'm dyin to know." Maddy said a little sarcastically.

"but first you have to promise not to tell a single soul." Shannon said.

Maddy finally felt like she had her best friend back.

"Well go on." Maddy said

"Me and Tom finally did it!" Shannon whispered.

"Oh my gosh really?" Maddy said extremely excited.

"Yeah right before we came here, things were hard trying to do the whole long distance thing while we waited out the rest of our torture till we could come here."

"Oh my gosh." Maddy said excited for her best friend.

"Is that all you can say I'm sure you and Rhydian do it all the time since you literally live in the same house together!" Shannon said also happy to have her best friend back.

"Actually we sort of haven't yet" Maddy said like she was pouring out all her secrets

"Seriously?" Shannon said surprised

"Yeah every time something starts to happen like someone walking in on us -oh and thanks for not telling anyone what happened-"

"I'm sure it will happen and when it does make sure to have protection." just then the boys walked in

"Hey Mads its been a while since we talked" Tom said sitting down on the floor.

"Yeah it has hey do you guys want to set up Shans air mattress?" Maddy said using her sweetest tone possible.

"Yeah sure no problem." Rhydian said walking over to the box containing the air mattress.

After the mattress had started inflating the four best friends sat down on Maddys bed and caught each other up on everything that happened since they all last saw each other when they were cut off my dan yelling up to them that dinner was ready.

"I wonder what were having" Rhydain said as they walked down the stairs.

Ham they were having ham, Tom brought a plate over to Matei so he could still be by his sister.

"Thanks mate." Matei said never taking his eyes off his sister.

"So Shannon Tom I heard you guys were wanting to get a apartment out here and finish your schooling here." Dan said trying to strike a conversation about anything but the emails.

"Yeah me and Shannon figured you guys probably didn't want us staying here while we finished school." Tom said through a mouth full of ham.

"Oh it's no problem really, we love having you guys." Emma said

"Hey instead of that why don't you guys stay in the old barn." Maddy said looking at her parents hoping they wouldn't disagree.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful it has working pluming and it wouldn't be that hard to run some cable to it, it just needs a little cleaning." Dan said

"Really we don't want to intrude." Tom said

"Really it's no problem that sounds like an excellent plan." Emma agreed.

"Oh look at the time'' Rhydain said looking at a clock that read 11:49

"Ya we should probably go upstairs and get some sleep." Shannon said getting up to put her dirty plate in the sink.

Everyone went upstairs and brushed their teeth, Emma brought out a blanket for Matei. upstairs Tom asked the most randomest question ever:

"Hey Maddy do you guys have to brush your other teeth?"

"I never really have but I've also never really thought about it" Maddy said leaving the bathroom so the next person could use it.

Everyone had brushed their teeth, said goodnight and went to bed. Maddy was almost asleep when she heard Rhydain whispering to her from the other room,

"Maddy Mads hey Maddy are you up?"

"Yes I am now what do you want?" Maddy said but got no response.

In a matter of seconds he was at Maddys door.

"Maddy?" Rhydian whispered as he opened the door

"What is it Rhydian." Maddy snapped back

"Whoa whoa whoa I was just trying to see if you wanted to go for a walk with me to clear your head!" Rhydian said slowing exiting the room.

"Wait I'm sorry I snapped I've just been extremely stressed out lately" Maddy said as she sat up in her bed, the blankets falling off of her

"I know that's why I wanted to go for a walk with you to you know ease some of that stress." Rhydian said a little dance tugging at his eyebrows.

"Alright I'll get up I just don't know how I'm gonna get over Shannon." Maddy said looking down at Shannon.

"She's such a light sleeper and I would hate to wake her up." Maddy whispered as she attempted to get over a sleeping Shannon.

Shannon rolled over onto her side which made Maddy jump- right into Rhydains arms-

"Alright princess lets get to making out err I meant sneaking out." Rhydian said as he dropped Maddy onto the floor right besides her sneakers.

The two of them headed back into Rhydians room where they could safely jump out of the window and land in a soft patch of grass. After both of them had gotten down Rhydian took off running.

"Catch me if you can" Rhydian yelled as he took off running like a child,

"You are such a child sometimes Rhydian Morris" Maddy retorted.

Yeah but you love me anyways was the only thing he could think to say so he said it:

"Yeah but you love me anyways." Rhydian said as his speed slowed down to a walk.

Both of them knew where they were, about a mile from the waterfall that had almost gotten them grounded because they had gotten back late. The two of them talked and talked like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. They had talked so much that they didn't even notice the large opening in the ground that led to a cave behind the waterfall.

"Whoa don't fall in" Rhydian said as he pulled Maddy back.

"Yeah why fall in when you can jump in" Maddy giggled as she ran and jumped over the edge just far enough to barely miss to giant rock in the side of the cliff

"Maddy Smith you are most defiantly the most craziest and hottest person i have ever met in my entire life" Rhydian mumbled under his breath thinking that Maddy couldn't hear him,

"Hey I heard that now get down here and enjoy the view with me." Maddy yelled, splashing around in the ankle-deep water.

Rhydian took a few steps back and ran for it- Splash- he had hit the water surface with enough force to knock out a basketball player mid jump.

"Wow you sure do have some power on you" Maddy said wading through the water away from him

"Hey where you going Mads?" Rhydian asked trying to catch up with her.

"Come on lover boy keep up" Maddy said as she motioned for him to follow.

Maddy got down into the deep part of the water and swam over to the beach part of the waterfalls,

"Come on I wanna show you something as she took off her shirt and threw it in the sand.

Her chest was free she didn't have on a bra and she was loving every minute of it from the wind blowing through her hair to looking back at Rhydain trying to catch up. She had turned away from him so he couldn't see her, more playful than anything.

"Hey where we goin Maddy" Rhydian asked a slight eagerness to his voice.

Maddy didn't answer, but from the volume of his voice he wasn't far behind her. When she turned around to see him she was suprised to see that he was right behind her and as soon as she turned around he kissed her, her bare chets smashing up aganst his -somewhere he had lost his shirt-

"Come on lets go" Maddy said as she looked up at him.

She was starting to get uncomfortable being out in the open without a top on. She took off running and in a matter of seconds they were where she wanted to be, a small path no more than 10 feet long that led to a cave overlooking the falls.

"Ooo looks special." Rhydain said

"it is, I found it when I first got here I had no idea what I was doing, I was missing you and when I found this place all I could think about was sharing it with you..." she let her voice trail off.

As she turned to face him he had both eyes on her but he wasn't looking at her chest he was looking in her eyes.

"Alright then well let's go share it" Rhydian said motioning for Maddy to lead the way.

Once they were in the cave it was cold but things heated up quickly.

"So Shannon and Tom had sex." Maddy blurted out without really meaning to

"I know he told me but he also told not to tell anyone" Rhydian said, watching every move she made.

"I know I just couldn't hold it in and I had to tell someone and there isn't really anyone else I trust more than you." Maddy said meaning every word.

"On the topic of sex" Rhydian had started to say but was cut off by Maddy pushing him to the ground and kissing him.

"Oh is that how you wanna play" Rhydian said a daring look in his eye,

Rhydian grabbed Maddys legs flipping her over and kissing every bit of exposed skin he could find

"Rhydian" Maddy moaned practically begging for more.

Soon enough Maddy had pushed him off, a surprised look on his face, and she went after him. She pushed him up against the cold rock wall, there was pain but it was all good he barely noticed. she began to unbutton his belt when he said:

"Maddy I'm warning you I'm not wearing any boxers'' but that's what she was counting on.

She practically ripped his pants right off, finally letting loose she had waited so long to be able to feel him inside her. There was only Maddys panties separating them.

"Well maddy smith you never cease to amaze me" Rhydian the same animal feelings bubbling down inside getting ready to come up to the surface.

Maddy always thought that her first time would be soft and sweet but what was happening right then and there was not soft and sweet.

"Uh oh Mads" Rhydian was nervous and maddy could hear it in his voice.

"What's up Rhydian?" Maddy said pausing to look him up and down

"I forgot the condom" Rhydian said as he backed away

"Its ok I don't care were doing this and were doing it now" Maddy said as she backed away from Rhydian getting ready to pull down her panties.

"Are you sure Mads?" Rhydian said slowly creeping back up against Maddy

"Yeah positive" Maddy said as she reached down and set her hand on his shoulder and slowly knelt down.

"Well if you're so sure then maybe you should let me do my job" Rhydian said as he stopped Maddy from doing what she was doing and picked her up,

She put her legs around him and he laid her down of the bottom of the cave and began to pull down her panties with his teeth,

"Rhydian" Maddy moaned reaching up and grabbing at the sand underneath her.

Rhydian had gotten her panties down at thrown them to the side when Maddy slid under him and whispered in his ear that she was ready.

Rhydian was about to slid in when she noticed some hesitation so she looked him in the eye and told him that it was ok. He slid himself in and Maddy let out a tiny whimper

"Are you ok?" Rhydian asked in between breaths as he kissed all up and down her chest.

"Yes please please keep going"

Now it was Maddys turn to get all up close and personal as she flipped Rhydian over onto his back and began to kiss all the way down when she reached his special parts she thought to herself that she had never done anything like this before and she hoped that Rhydian hadn't either so that way if she did anything wrong he wouldn't know. She began to put him in her mouth when he moaned

"Maddy uuuuhhh Maddy I'm about to cum."

It felt so good to both maddy and rhydian to have each other. Rhydian flipped Maddy back over and they both knew that the soft and sweet stuff was over. Rhydian kept going in and out making maddy moan and not be able to control herself. Maddys hands traced all over Rhydians body she didn't even realize her claws coming out she scratched Rhydians back and left a mark.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Maddy said immediately,

Soon enough Rhydian had said that it was ok and they were back on top of each other making love.

"Oh oh my gosh Rhydiannn" Maddy moaned, She was about to climax.

When it happened she moaned so loud they figured that her parents could hear.

"Wow maddy smith I never thought you had that in you"

Rhydian kept going until he couldn't go any longer he pulled out at the last minute and let himself cum all over Maddys stomach. She loved seeing him vulnerable like that and what she could do to him just made her fall more in love with him. As things slowed they found themselves laying at the entrance of the cave looking at the stars,

" Maddy Smith I am completely and totally in love with you" Rhydian said, which was the last thing either of them said before they were both asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As Maddy and Rhydian laid on the cave floor all Maddy could think about was, how she was gonna tell Shannon. "I mean it wasn't that long ago that I told her that we hadn't done it yet." was the thought that kept running through her head. "Rhydian this isn't gonna change to much is it?" "No Mads this won't change a thing." Maddy wasn't so convinced she had read things about couples who have had sex and it changed everything. Maddy decided not to think to much about it and snuggle into Rhydians arms. Within minutes Maddy was asleep and all Rhydian could think about was how beautiful Maddy was and this had nothing to do with the fact that she was naked and that they had just had sex. -Next morning- Yawns escaping from Rhydians mouth told him that he had fallen asleep accidentaly, even though he didn't mean to fall asleep he could barely keep his head up (recalling the night before) he smiled. He knew it was probably not a good idea to fall asleep without an alarm but having sex with Maddy completely wore him out who knew she had that in her. "Hey mads wake up." Rhydian said shaking her awake. "Ugg what is it?" "We have to get up it's morning" "Oh boy" Maddy said jumping up. "No no no" Maddy said looking around for whatever clothes she could find. Both Maddy and Rhydian searched frantically for clothes. Rhydian wasn't so sure what the big problem with it being morning. He looked outside to see that the sun was just comming up. "Hey mads the suns just now comming whats the big deal?" "My dad gets up with the sun remember?" "Oh shit" Rhydian said remembering her dads little saying.  
-10 minutes later-  
"I can't find my shirt anywhere" Maddy said throwing her hands up in the air. "Hey Mads come over here." Rhydian said motioning for Maddy to come oer to where he was (at the entrance of the cave) "Look at how beautiful that is" Rhydian said pointing to the sunrise. "Come on Rhydian we can't waste time." "Whats five minutes mads? Come on sit with me" "Alright Rhydian" Maddy said sitting down next to Rhydian. They were there for about three minutes before Maddy jumped up an yelled, "My shirt" pointing down to the spring where a few fish were picking at her shirt. "It's ok Mads here you can have mine" Rhydian said taking off his shirt and handing it to maddy. The moment of sunshine was over so Maddy and Rhydian walked down to the rocks where thier shoes were waiting for them. "Hey mads" Rhydian said. Just as Maddy turned around Rhydian pushed her into the water. "Rhydian Morris" Maddy screeched as she swam up out of the water but when her vision came back into focus she couldn't believe her eyes. There was Rhydian down on one knee. "Now i know what you're thinking and no im not proposing" Rhydian said pulling her out of the water. "Then whats going on" Maddy asked a little confused. "Well look at the ring" Rhydian said handing her the ring. Upon looking at the ring she realized that it was not an engagement ring it was a silver band with the word promise etched into it. "See?" Rhydian said pulling one exactly like it out of his pocket. "It goes on the same finger but it shows my promise to you to one day marry you after we get a little older and maybe can afford our own place. "I think it's amazing" said Maddy slipping it onto her finger. "Lets get going" Rhydian said laceing his fingers into Maddy and looking into her eyes.  
-15 minutes later- Maddy and Rhydian were almost in the door being very careful not to make to much noise- it is extremely hard to walk past wolfbloods even when they are sleeping. They were almost up the stairs when thye heard it. "And what might you to be doing up this early?" Emma asked. It wasn't who they were expecting it to be but it was worse. Both Rhydian and Maddy turned around to face Maddys mom. "Im sorry mom me and Rhydian went out to the a cool place i found and we lost track of time." "It's fine I know you're all under alot of stress lately but I want you to clean up all the mud you tracked in" Emma said pointing to the floor where the was mud spattered everywhere. "Whew that was close"Rhydian said after they had cleaned up all the mud. "Yeah she must have been half asleep or something" "Try to get some sleep" Rhydian said kissing Maddys forehead. Maddy was all ready for bed, she was still tired from doing it with Rhydian but she did not get anymore sleep because when she opened her door there was Shannon sitting on the air matress witth her arms crossed. "Where have you been." "I was just out with Rhydian" " All night?" "Yes" Maddy said peeling off Rhydians wet shirt and her pants. -Squeel- "Oh my gosh Shannon what was that for" Maddy said glaring at her best friend. "Is that a ring on your finger?" "Yes but its a promise ring it's not an engagement ring." Maddy said looking down at her finger and smiling. "So did you guys do it then?" Shannon asked practically falling off the bed. "No" Maddy lied. She didn't want to tell her best friend right then there she felt as though it was just not the right time. "Why" Shannon asked like she was physically hurt. "He didn't hve a condom with him" It seemed like a good reason to her at the time. "Well thats a good thing because ya know if even a little of pre-cum gets into you you could get pregnant and you wouldn't even know it." Shannon said finally backing off Maddy and getting under the covers of her own bed. "Yeah a good thing..." Maddy said letting her voice trail off. Maddy never did get any sleep because she got herself all worked up thinking about what would happen if she was pregnant and what would happen. She let out a single tear when a knock came too her door...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hey guys I just wanted to say hi and if you're on this chapter that means that you are hopefully enjoying everything so far. Don't feel shy leave a comment and say how im doing or if you have any ideas that you want me to do a fanfiction on, hope you enjoy the rest of the story. 😊


	7. Chapter 7

*Knock knock*

Maddy tip toed over to the door surprised that she didn't wake Shannon. As soon as she reached the door she recognized the familiar wolfblood scent to be her mother.

"Hi mom"

"Sweetie I heard you conversation with Shannon and I also heard your heart skip a beat and you know what that means."

"Yes mom I know I lied and I shouldn't have."

"Lets go downstairs so we don't wake anyone." Emma said motioning for Maddy to go downstairs with her.

Once the mother and daughter pair were downstairs Emma sat Maddy down on the couch.

'Now Maddy what's wrong?" Emma asked her daughter reaching over to move the hair out of her eyes.

"Mom I'm worried"

"About what honey"

"Well me and Rhydian had sex for the first time and we didn't use a condom and so I'm scared that im gonna be pregnant" Maddy rushed through her words expecting her very strict mother to be upset or mad at her.

"Well I know this is a very awkward question, but did he you know um, pull out?"

"Yes mom"

"Well then you probably aren't pregnant but if it would you feel better we can go to the store In a little bit and get plan b"

"What's plan b?" Maddy questioned surprised to see that her mother wasn't mad at her

""Well it's an emergency contraceptive"

"Ok"

"Why don't you go and get some sleep" Emma said

'' Mom are you mad at me?"

"No sweetie I am a little disappointed in you but I do understand that it was time for you and Rhydain to take the next step and honestly I'm shocked you waited this long"

Relieved the her mom wasn't mad at her Maddy waked up the stairs and went off to bed.

*7 hours later*

"Thanks for breakfast mrs smith" Tom said walking his plate over to the sink

"No problem Tom you and Shannon are welcome anytime." Dan said finishing the bacon on his plate.

By the time everyone had finished eating they had all decided to go to the new ice skating rink down the street, everyone except matei he wanted to stay back with his sister.

"Why does it seem like you are mad at me Shan?" Maddy asked while picking out some clothes.

"Hymm I don't know why did you lie and tell me that you didn't do anything with Rhydian?"

"What?" Maddy said turning around to show unintentionally show Shannon the surprised look on her face.

"Yeah that's right I wasn't asleep last night and I heard you talking with your mom."

"Shan I'm so sorry it was all s new I just didn't know what to do"

"Mads it's me there was no reason for you to lie to me"

"I know shan-"

Maddy was cut off by everyone downstairs waiting for the two of them.

"C'mon girls we are waiting for you" said no one in particular

After everyone was seated inside the car Emma asked if they could stop by the store on the way there.

"Sure" Dan said from the drivers seat of the minivan

Emma had told Maddy that she would run in and get plan b and Maddy could use it when they got back to the house.

"So what's up with Shannon and you" Rhydian leaned over to Maddy.

"She's mad and rightfully so I lied to her."

"Oh ok. Do I really need to know what about?"

"No"

"Ok"

Within five minutes they were at the rink. Once everyone had their skates on they headed onto the ice.

"So what's with Maddy and Shannon?" Tom asked Rhydian

"Apparently Maddy lied to her and she's mad about it."

"Do you know what she lied to her about?''

"No"

Everyone was completely unaware that back at the house at the very moment a few wild wolfbloods were chasing Jana into the house with Matei.

"So who's ready for lunch?" Dan asked everyone.

Everyone said yes except for Maddy and Shannon.

"Well majority rules so lets eat" Dan said starting to skate off the ice

Everyone turned in their skates and headed out to the van. Tom noticed what was in the bag and he wasn't the only one, so did Dan. The group stopped at a small family owned diner on the way home and ate.

"Should we bring some home?" Dan asked Emma

"Yeah" Emma said ordering two more burgers.

Once they got home everyone noticed that there was something different but no one could tell what it was.

Emma decided to leave the bag with plan b in the car. Dan was the first to go in but once everyone was inside they knew exactly what was different- there standing in the living room were three wild wolfbloods holding their claws up to Jana and Matei and his sisters throat.

Dan dropped the food and within a second there were six more wild wolfbloods holding down everyone but Maddy...


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

Thanks everyone who is leaving such great reviews on my story. You guys are the best and I hope to be posting a few other stories soon so maybe go and check those out they will be How to Train Your Dragon and supernatural. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

No one knew why Maddy wasn't being held down but at that moment the reason why didn't matter. As Rhydian struggled to get away from his captor the claws around his neck went deeper.

"Stop struggling boy" said the Wolfblood holding him down.

"It'll only make it worse" Said the Wolfblood who was obviously the leader.

"What is going on here?" Dan asked.

"Well we were after those two" Said the alpha pointing to Matei and his sister.

"Then we were stopped when they came into your territory" continued the alpha

"So why are you here now and what is she doing here?" Emma said pointing to Jana.

"Well you see we had decided with what is going on (talking about the human finding out about Wolfbloods) Screw it. So we were getting ready to take those two down and whoever was protecting them" Pointing again to Matei and his sister

"Ok well why is she here?" Matei asked pointing to Jana

"Well she tried to stop us when she realized that she couldn't take us down alone she ran and we chased her here" Said the alpha.

"Ok well why not take Maddy hostage to?" Asked Shannon

"Well you see it has to do with one of our oldest rules"

Yeah and what's that?"

"Other wolfbloods mustn't hurt other wolfbloods if that Wolfblood is pregnant"

Silence fell upon the room when everyone simultaneously looked at Maddy.

"Maddy?" Rhydian said with a look of both concern and confusion on his face.

Maddy was so embarrassed she couldn't stop herself from turning into a wolf but when she turned she felt different maybe it was her nerves maybe it was the fact that it was just confirmed that she was pregnant who knows. Once Maddy turned the two wolfbloods who were just standing around saw it as a threat she they turned two.

"Whoa whoa whoa let's all just calm down" Said Dan

"All call of my guards when your daughter turns back" Said the alpha

Maddy tried to turn back but she wasn't able to. Maddy looked up with her big yellow wolf eyes to her mom to try and tell her mom that she couldn't. Emma understood what Maddy was trying to say.

"What is she can't turn back" Emma asked turning to the wild alpha

"Well that's unheard-of so I don't see why that would be the problem." Said the wild Wolfblood alpha who identified herself as Christine.

Maddy started to panic she was surrounded by wild wolfbloods she was pregnant and wasn't able to turn back from her wolf form. Maddy ran from the living room by the kitchen and busted through the sliding glass window shattering glass everywhere

"MADDY" Dan Emma and Rhydian yelled in unison

"You two after her" Christine said pointing to the two wolves.

"No leave her alone" said Rhydian struggling to break free.

"Hmm let me think about it... No" Said Christine

"What do you want?" Said Shannon

"I want the one who is responsible for outing the wolfbloods to humans!" Christine half shouted

"It was me take me and leave everyone else alone." Jana said

"But what about these two?" Christine said pointing to Matei and his sister.

"I made them do it, it was all me" Said Jana

"Jana no you don't have to take responsibility I wanted to do it" Said Matei

"Well I guess I'll just have to take you both then" Christine pointed to Jana and Matei and told the two wolfbloods holding them to take them outside and in the forest.

"No leave them please" Matei's sister said trying to get out of her captors hands.

"Oh and leave that one it seems to be injured" Said Christine as she walked out the door.

Once Christine was outside all the Wild Wolfbloods let go.

"No one come after us or we will kill your friends." The tallest one said.

Everyone stood perfectly still until all the wild Wolfbloods had gone into the trees.

"Oh my gosh my heart is still racing" Tom said as he sunk down onto the couch.

"We need to go and find Maddy" Said Shannon

"Yes but you and tom need to stay here with Emilia just in case they decide that Jana and Matei aren't good enough" Said Emma

"Yeah but what are we gonna do is they do come back?" Tom asked

"Here blow this we will hear it and know that troubles happening." Dan said handing Shannon a whistle.

" You're not gonna leave Jana and my brother are you?" Emilia asked.

"No but first we have to find Maddy Jana and your brother have each other but Maddy has no one" Said Rhydian shuddering at the thought of Maddy being alone.

"Alright well be safe" Said Emilia as she sat down on the couch.

"We will" Dan promised

Dan Emma and Rhydian left in human form to try to find Maddy.

*Two hours later*

"It's getting dark and were no closer to finding Maddy as we are to winning the lottery" Dan said as he called out for Maddy.

" I know but we have to keep looking Dan that's our cub out there all alone." Emma half whispered

"Can we talk about why she's even out here I mean is she really pregnant since when?" Dan sadi turning to look at Rhydian

"Sorry sir" Rhydian said putting his head down

"Oh I have a feeling that you're not sorry that you did it with my daughter just that she's pregnant and all alone out here" Dan said gesturing around

Just then they heard a small whimper coming from just over ledge in front of them.

"That has to be her c'mon" Emma said as she picked up speed

"Where are we?" Asked Dan

Rhydian knew exactly where they were they were at the lake where he and Maddy had lost their virginities.

"C'mon the sound is getting louder'' Emma said getting closer to the ledge.

"Emma be careful" Dan said

"I think I know where she is!" Rhydian exclaimed

"Where?" Dan asked starting to follow Rhydian

"There's a little cave right over this ledge but you have to swim and the climb up a hill to get to it" Rhydian said motioning for Dan and Emma to follow.

"No I have a better idea" Said Emma

"What is it?" Dan asked

"This" Emma said just as she jumped over the ledge

"Emma, Mrs. smith" Rhydian and Dan exclaimed running to the edge.

When they reached the ledge the saw Emma she was just fine and standing on the path up to the cave.

"C'mon it hurts a little when you hit the ground but we have no time to waste." Emma said motioning for the boys to jump down onto the path with her.

Once everyone was down on the path they started to walk towards the cave. They reached the opening of the cave and just inside there was a figure laying on the ground – it was Maddy

"Maddy" Rhydian exclaimed as they ran over to her

Once they reached her they realized that she was still in wolf form and that she was unconscious.

"Well what do we do?" Rhydian turned to ask Maddys parents.

"I don't know but," Emma didn't get to finish her sentence before Maddy began to move and stir. She was still I wolf form but at least she's coming awake Rhydian thought to himself.

"That's it Maddy dear c'mon" Dan said shaking Maddy awake

Once she was awake things got even more complicated. Maddy was up but as soon as she realized where she was she turned on her boyfriend and parents and started growling, it was soon that everyone realized that Maddy was covered in blood and limping on two legs.

"Maddy it's ok" Rhydians voice faltered and her knelt down and held his hand out to Maddy.

"Rhydian I don't think-" Dan began but was stopped by Emma when she said:

"They are mates and if they have as strong a connection as I think

Then he will be able to bring her back."

Maddy limped over to Rhydian and fell down in front of him but when she came back up she was no longer a wolf she was back in her human form.

"Maddy thank god I was beginning to think we may never get you back." Rhydian said clutching her in his arms

"Now that she's awake we have to go before it's completely dark." Emma said resting her hand on her daughter shoulder.

The four of them left the cave but were stopped when they realized that they would have to get soaking wet to get out.

"It's ok you and Dan climb up the wall while take Maddy across the lake because she defiantly won't be able to climb up, but meet me over by the other side." Rhydian said holding onto Maddy strongly

"Alright" Dan said hesitantly.

Rhydian and Maddy headed down to the water with Rhydian half carrying her because one of her leg was hurt. Dan and Emma quickly climbed up the wall before Maddy and Rhydian were even in the water.

"Alright let's do this" Maddy said

Rhydian quickly turned around and looked at Maddy

"What?" Maddy asked looking confused

"Nothing that's just the first thing you said since we found you."

"Oh well how about we go for a swim and I'll tell you all about it after we get home."

"Ok let's go" Rhydian said after he eased Maddy into the water.

"Wow I can swim even though my legs is hurt" Maddy said

"I guess it's because you're not putting any pressure on your legs

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Once Maddy and Rhydian got across the lake it was completely dark but thanks to their Wolfblood eyes they could see just fine. Dan and Emma helped Maddy and Rhydian out of the water. Rhydian didn't need the help but he just liked to know that they were there if he needed it.

"Alright we best be getting home I'm starved" Dan said resting Maddy on his shoulder. Maddy and Rhydian held hands the entire way home even though she was being half carried by her dad. Rhydian tried not to think about the fact that Maddy was pregnant and what that meant for them, he just tried to live in the moment even though in that moment Maddy was pregnant.

"Ahh home I can already smell the frozen dinners" Dan said as they neared the house

Shannon and Tom came rushing outside as soon as Everyone was in the yard. Emma went into the kitchen to prepare food for everyone as soon as she was inside. Once everyone had gotten a plate of ham and macaroni and cheese they all sat around the table- even Emilia. Maddy was the first to pipe up and say something, she said:

"Now how are we going to save Jana and Matei?"


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

Hey guys sorry this took so long to upload there are reasons trust me. So anyways I planned on not uploading anything until I finished this fanfic. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy.

Everyone sat in the living not speaking for about an hour trying to think of ways to rescue Jana and Matei from the wild wolfbloods. No one dared say a word about the comment from the wild Wolfbloods about Maddy being pregnant, although Shannon kept throwing Maddy weird and slightly angry glances.

"Alright we have to come up with something. The longer they are out there the more likely they are to be dead." Emilia said.

"I agree but we can't just go and march up into their camp" Tom agreed

"We have to think of a way to get inside and scope out the place so we at least know what we are walking into." Rhydian said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"I can do it" Maddy said her voice full of worry.

"No Maddy you can't they will hurt you or even worse, they could kill you." Maddys mom said.

"No they won't hurt her" Rhydian said.

"Why not" Tom asked

"Well because they think she is pregnant and it is a wild wolfbloods most sacred rule right after don't let the humans find out to never hurt a pregnant wolfblood not matter what." Rhydian said

"Well is she actually pregnant?" Shannon questioned, her voice full a weird mix of nervousness and anger.

"I'm not sure and at this moment there is no way to be certain." Maddy said

"Whatever" Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Maddy are you sure you want to do this?" Dan asked

"No dad I'm not but it's the best plan we've got and Emilia's right the longer they are alone with all the Wild Wolfbloods the less and less chance we've got to rescue them alive."

Emilia whimpered.

"Alright lets do this" Emilia said , her voice faltering as she got up.

Everyone stood up when it seemed to dawn on Maddy that not everyone was Wolfblood and that her friends could be snapped like twigs.

"Shannon Tom I think you guys should stay here'' Maddy said

"Why should we listen to you?" Shannon said as she poked a finger at Maddy.

"It's for your protection don't be so upset Shan."

"Why shouldn't I be upset you lied to me Maddy. You told me that you and Rhydian hadn't done anything yet and now come to find out your Pregnant!" Shannon shouted.

"First of all I didn't know I was pregnant and second of all we hadn't done anything up until that day." Maddy shouted back.

Everyone was clearly uncomfortable, especially Rhydian.

"Fine." Shannon said, "Me and Tom will stay here but what if they come back?" Shannon asked feeling a little defeated.

'It's likely they won't come back seeing as they seemed to only want Jana and Matei But I do agree with you we should leave someone here." Dan said

"Who though?" Shannon asked.

"Rhydian what about you?" Dan asked.

"No I am going with Maddy."

"Ok what about you Emma" Dan asked

"No I am going to help save my brother" Emilia said

"Well now what." Dan said as he threw his arms up in the air

"Why don't one of you two stay" Tom suggested

"No we are the adults and we have to go.'' Emma said

"Fine whatever ill stay." Rhydian said

Rhydian walked over to Maddy and hugged her whispering in her ear,

"Come back to me ok"

"I always will." Maddy said

Rhydian reached down and kissed Maddy on the cheek. He didn't know why he felt so nervous but he just had a feeling like something bad was going to happen.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Dan asked

Everyone slowly nodded

"Alrighty then here's the plan."

Dan explained to everyone that after they found the Wild Wolfblood camp that Maddy would walk into their main area and find out where they were keeping Jana and Matei. Once Maddy found it she would say it out loud but in a sentence so the wild Wolfbloods Wouldn't suspect anything. Once they knew where they were being kept Dan and Emilia would sneak around to where they were and try to get them out quietly while Maddy tried to keep the Wild Wolfbloods busy and Emma would keep an eye on Maddy and be backup if needed.

After everyone was clear on the plan Maddy Emma Dan and Emilia walked outside ready to brave their way through the forest the find and Rescue their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

While they were walking through the forest trying to sniff out the Wild Wolfbloods camp Maddy had time to really think about the future and what was going to happen to her and Rhydians relationship. After a while she decided that maybe the baby wasn't such a bad thing and by the time they reached the camp Maddy was excited about the baby and ready to go back to the house and live the rest of her life with Rhydian and their child.

"Alright this is it" Dan said as the group stopped.

"Maddy you know what to do and be careful sweetheart." Emma kissed Maddy forehead.

Maddy took a deep breath and walked into the camp. Immediately there was a reaction she watched as all the Wildwolfbloods stepped out of their tents, houses or stopped whatever they were doing to look at the Wolfblood that had just stumbled into their camp.

"What are you doing here." Hissed on of the Wolfbloods that was in her house earlier.

"I demand to speak to your alpha." Maddy said her voice suddenly so full of confidence.

"Why don't we kill this fool." One Wolfblood said.

"We cannot" Said the alpha

All the Wolfbloods suddenly stopped and turned to face their alpha, there was about 20 of them in all and Maddy was starting to get a little nervous but she didn't let it show.

"Why." Another wolfblood piped up.

"Because she is pregnant just smell her." The woman who was in her house earlier and who was clearly the alpha pointed to Maddy

As if all at once all the Wolfbloods turned to face Maddy and after a second they all realized that it was true and that because she was pregnant they could never hurt her.

"So what about the stupid rule she is trespassing and no doubt trying to rescue her traitor friends!" One of the bigger wolfbloods said, which made Maddy extremely nervous. Her family and friends were counting on her and she needed them to leave her alone.

"SILENCE" The alpha yelled,

"Anyone who cares to break one of our sacred rules will be properly banished and chased away from anything near and dear to them." Continued the alpha.

That caused a commotion but just enough to reassure Maddy and to help her see that Jana and Matei were being kept in the tent next to the one that the alpha had just stepped out of. She recognized it as the alphas 'bedchambers' as the Wild Wolfbloods called it. She knew this because her and Rhydian had talked about the different things in a Wild Wolfblood camp. She knew what to do,

"So I see that you have my friends in the tent next to the alphas, you know the one covered in green leaves." Maddy spoke very loudly and clearly and hoped that her parents had gotten the message.

"So what if we do there is nothing you can do to get them back." The alpha talked very loudly as if she was speaking to the whole forest.

Maddy knew she had to keep them talking so she did just that. She first started by saying;

"Well let me at least tell you the story of why what happened happened."

She continued, "Well it all started when a wolfblood wandered into me and my packs town."

Maddy continued explaining about Rhydian but she left out the part about falling in love with him.

About halfway through she saw Emilia and her Dad sneaking into the tent where Jana and Matei were being held.

"So as I was saying I felt so bad about not being able to talk to my friends about the real problems in my life."

Just then one of the wolfbloods yelled and pointed to the tent where Dan Emilia Jana and Matei were sneaking out. That's when all hell broke loose-

Dan and them changed into their wolf form and took off running with about 7 wolf bloods on their heels. Maddy tried to run but got all of 2 feet when she was stopped by the Wolfblood who had said something earlier about ignoring the rule and just killing Maddy.

The Wolfblood looked Maddy in the eye and started to advance.

"Zachariah no" yelled his alpha but it was to late he was locked In and was not planning to stop until he had gotten ahold of Maddy.

"Why not this young thing is a traitor!" And with that he changed into his wolf form and started advancing.

Maddy was scared and was to nervous to change for fear she wouldn't be able to change back like last time, her mom was no where to be seen but it was to late Maddy had been thinking for to long to wolfblood lunged and everything went black…


	11. Chapter 11

Rhydian was so nervous he could barely contain himself. While they had been gone trying to save Jana and Matei Rhydian had to hang back and he felt utterly useless. Tom had been trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok but none of it was helping. Tom has never been in a fight with Wild Wolfblood they were vicious and they bite to kill. What really wasn't helping was Shannon's speech about how him and Maddy were being careless when they had sex without using protection.

"I know I know" Rhydian kept repeating when tome finally put his hand on Shannons wrist and told her to calm down and that she really wasn't helping.

Rhydian mouthed a silent thank you to tom and he put his head in his hands. He kept remembering the way she was when he found her curled up in that cave, he would never forgive himself if something happened to her and he wasn't there to help her.

"I'm really scared guys." Rhydian finally admitted.

"Me to man we are her best friends and we haven't really known Emilia Jana or Matei long, but they seem like good people." Tom said

''Don't worry if anything happens to them I will hunt them to the ends of the world alright, does that sound like a plan?" Shannon asked going and sitting by Rhydian.

"Alright that sounds like a plan" Rhydian said through a forced laugh.

(In the middle of the forest)

Maddy woke up to a pretty uneven match,

Her parents were cornered, Emilia Matei and Jana were in wolf form trying desperately to get to Maddy who was still lying on the cold ground. In all the commotion Maddy could see the Wolfblood who attacked her was being restrained by two other unhappy looking Wolfbloods. As Maddy looked around she knew that they were outnumbered and that soon there would be no reason to get up off the ground, she knew what she had to do.

She had to challenge the alpha, Rhydian had once told her about one of Alarics beta that challenged him pf course he lost but Maddy couldn't focus on that she could only focus on saving her family no matter what it took.

Maddy crawled her way closer to the alpha hoping not to be seen she made her way to where the alpha was staying out of the commotion. Then she spotted her, Maddy stood up and ran at her. Midair Maddy changed form surged with a newfound strength Maddy bite the alpha in the shoulder and slid behind her. Maddy side was seriously injured from when the other Wolfblood bite her but she couldn't focus on that.

Maddy bared her fangs as a show of challenge to the alpha and the alpha understood immediately.

"I order you all to stop" The alpha yelled to the fighting crowd. Everyone stopped fight which looked pretty good the Jana and Matei .

"This cub dare Challenge me? Well I guess I have no choice but to accept."

The Alpha changed into Wolf form. Maddys mother yelled NOO. Of course, this has no real affect. Maddy went right for the kill, she figured to beat a wolf Wolfblood you would have to fight like one. Maddy lunged at the alphas hind legs but the alpha easily blocked and pushed Maddy to the side. Maddy went for the strike time and time again but nothing was working the alpha was just to powerful. The only thing it gained was a broken leg and lots of cuts and sores. Maddy soon realized that to beat the alpha she would have to do something unexpected.

Maddy jumped up in the air bounced off a tree and lunged strait towards the alpha. Maddy had done it she landed fangs first right at the alphas neck and snapped it. Maddy had done it she had won but in exchange she was always going to have to live with the fact that she had killed someone, someone who was just defending herself.

Maddy changed form back into a human and stood tall all of the wild wolf bloods bowed as a show of respect but that didn't last long because Maddy fell over. Her mom ran up to her and examined her she was going to need some serious medical attention. This wasn't just something that could be fixed with change.

"Help she needs help." Emma screamed

One of the wild Wolfbloods rushed forwards.

"I can help her." She said

"But how can I trust you?" Emma countered

"She is our Alpha now I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Alright" Emma stepped back and let the medic go to work.

"Not good not good at all" The medic kept muttering

"What's not good can't you heal her." Emma sobbed

"I can do some but what she really needs is time."

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes for now but she needs to heal. She was pregnant right so I am assuming that she has found her mate?" The medic asked

"Yes his name is Rhydian how can he help?" Emma asked

"Well in Wolfblood history when the true mate is around then the healing process seems to work faster."

"Alright we can go get him, right Dan." Emma turned to her husband and he said,

"Yes I will go back to the house it's not that far I will get him."

"Ok you go do that. "Emma said through shaky breaths

Dan ran to go and get Rhydian. He was not sure how Rhydian would react to what was happening but he knew that Rhydian would freak out and probably never forgive himself…


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Thanks for being so patient while you waited for the ending. I am not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or not, if it is not then there will most likely only be one more chapter. I hope you like how I decided to end it. Please review so I know how to improve my future fanfics.

Rhydian was running through the woods desperate to get to her. As soon as he heard Dan approaching the house where he was he knew something was wrong. Once he knew what was going on he ran out of the door not even sure if Dan was following.

Once he reached the camp he immediately felt different. Ever since he left his mothers wild pack he had been wondering what it would be like to be in a wild pack again. He would never tell Maddy this because he did not want her to worry that he would leave her and also because he wouldn't he loves Maddy to much.

Rhydian had finally made it to the camp. He saw many things, he saw a woman crying over a male wolfblood's body. He saw people gathered around a tent and ever sense in his body knew she was in there.

He ran to the tent faster than he had ever run before. Once he reached the tent he was greeted by Maddy mother who looked terrified.

"Where is she?" Rhydian asked trying to push past Emma but forgetting that she to was a strong wolfblood.

"Rhydian calm down there are things you need to know before you go in the tent."

"Why can't you tell me these things after I go and make sure she I alright."

"JUST SIT DOWN" Emma yelled.

After Rhydian sat down Emma apologized,

"I'm sorry Rhydian I didn't mean to shout."

"It's alright I understand, what Is going on?"

"Well you see we were all trapped." Emma started.

"There was no way that we would have made it out if Maddy didn't do what she did." Emma finished

"And what exactly did she do?" Rhydian asked

"She challenged the alpha, and she won!"

"What?" Rhydian asked

"You heard me." Emma said as she stood up.

"Ok so what does this mean?"

"Well that depends on is she survives her transform. Because as you know alphas Wolfblood's are different than regular Wolfblood's." Emma said trying to go slow so all the information wouldn't overwhelm Rhydian

"What happens if she doesn't survive." Rhydian asked choking back tears

"Well then i guess the highest ranking officer will take the place of alpha"

'' And if she does"

"Well I guess let's see."

Emma and Rhydian stood up and prepared to enter the tent. Just after they took a few steps Dan came running up with Tom and Shannon out of breath behind him.

"What took you so long?'' Emma asked Dan

"These two are slow runners" Dan said pointing to the two out of breath humans behind him.

"Ok then. Rhydian you go on inside." Emma said gesturing that she had everything covered.

Rhydian almost wished he hadn't stepped inside the tent – almost. There she was lying unconscious on a cot covered in blood. Rhydian fell to his knees right besides Maddy. He couldn't believe that he left his pregnant Wolfblood girlfriend alone. Oh my gosh the baby how could he forget about the baby. He turned to the Wolfblood's behind him who he recognized as the medics.

"What about the baby?" Rhydian asked

They all looked very grim and it took at least a minute for someone to finally speak up and say,

"We tried and tried but we couldn't hear its heartbeat"

If Wolfblood's had any better ears they would've been able to hear Rhydian's heart shatter. He and Maddy had finally decided that this was going to be good for them. He wanted to smash something, but he knew that he needed to stay strong for just a little while longer"

"What about Maddy do you know how she is doing? Do you know when she is going to wake up?" Rhydian asked as he swallowed his tears.

"We are not sure quite how she is doing but her heart sounds good it's strong which means she will most likely pull through." The female medic said.

"Dan why don't you step outside with me" Emma said stepping out of the tent and holding the door flap open for him.

Dan got up from where he was kneeling by Maddy. "Alright" he said.

Now there was only Rhydian, an unconscious Maddy and the female medic who Rhydian had learned was named Tasha.

"I'm going to step out for a minute if you need anything just yell" Tasha said.

Rhydian nodded "Ok"

Rhydian didn't know what to do all he could do was sit there and fall apart. He had no idea when Maddy was going to wake up or if she was even going to. All he ever wanted was to be with Maddy and they had finally been able to be together, over the past few months they had been so happy. He should've known that eventually the other shoe would drop. He reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes and stood up. He was going to step outside so he bent down and kissed Maddy's forehead.

"Ugg" Maddy groaned

"Maddy, wake up please." Rhydian dropped to his knees and pleaded

Maddy's eyes fluttered open, "Rhydian is that you"

"Yes, it's me I'm here"

Maddy tried to sit up but she couldn't…

"What happened?" Maddy asked

"A lot but for now we just need to make surer you're ok" Rhydian stood up and poked his head out of the tent where he saw Tasha talking with Maddy's parents. He motioned for them to come over.

"Rhydian what is it?" Dan asked

"She's awake"


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note:

Hey guys I hope you like the ending. Again, sorry for taking so long to upload this. This chapter is not the last one so look out for the next one…

-45 minutes later-

Tasha stepped out of the tent.

"Good news guys, she is going to be fine for now."

"What do you mean for now?" Rhydian asked as he stepped forward.

"Well you see she did kill our old alpha"

"And what exactly does that mean?" Emma asked with a hint of aggressiveness in her voice

"Well as long as I've been around we have only had two alphas and the other one died of old age so If Maddy doesn't accept the role of our alpha I really do not know what will happen" Tasha said.

Just then Matei Jana and Emilia walked up. Rhydian turned to Jana and asked,

'' What will happen if Maddy does not take the alpha role?"

"Well usually another member of the pack will fight her for it." Jana answered

"Even if she doesn't want it?'' Rhydian asked already fearing the answer

Before Jana could answer Maddy said,

"Enough"

Everyone turned to see Maddy standing outside the medical tent where everyone else was.

"I have already decided that I am going to be the alpha" Maddy said

"Are you sure?" Rhydian asked

"Yes, I have thought this through and I think I have come up with the best solution." Maddy answered

"Alright then it's settled'' Said a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see a tall man with dark skin wearing only a torn shirt and some cargo shorts exposing the tattoos that appeared to go all the way up his legs.

"who are you?" Maddy asked.

"Well it would appear as though I am your new second in command." He answered

"Everyone this is Michael" Tasha said gesturing to the man standing there

"Well if you are my second in command then I guess you should be the one I ask to get the pack together and meet me right over there" Maddy said gesturing to the clearing about ten feet from where everyone was standing.

"Of course." Michael said just before he ran off.

"Well I guess we should probably head back we don't want to leave our other friends stranded." Jana said

"Be careful and let us know when you get back." Maddy said

"Bye guys and thanks for everything you've done for us." Jana said

Everyone turned and waved goodbye as the three turned into wolves and ran off.

"Alrighty then!" Maddy turned and started to walk over to where she was going to meet her 'new pack'

Rhydian was worried about Maddy she wasn't normally like this he thought it might have something to do with almost dying and loosing their baby. He wondered where that left them…

After everyone and the wild pack had gathered around where Maddy had asked them to meet she stepped up onto a log that was lying on the ground.

"Everyone thank you for meeting me here I have something to discuss with you all." Maddy paused for a moment before continuing,

"As you know I am to be your new alpha and I am ready to take that position but I have one condition."

Everyone looked nervous they had no idea what she was going to say.

"As you know I am and never will be a wild wolfblood but I am not tame either, I want to be your alpha but in order to do that I want you to let me introduce you to a new way of life. Now I'm not saying I want you to completely abandon your ways all I'm asking is that you let me show you that it's not such a bad thing to not be wild."

This was the Maddy that Rhydian knew. The way she talked about this he could tell that she was serious and that he might lose her for a little while, while she figured out what she was doing but he knew that she would always come back to him.

There were some nervous glances but after about twenty seconds people started to clap. Maddy was so excited that they had accepted her,

"So it that a yes?" She asked eagerly.

Michael spoke up and said,

"I think so."

Maddy was so excited she didn't know what to do but she knew who she wanted to see…

She hopped off of the log she was on and walked over to where her parents, the love of her life and her best friends were standing.

"You did it" Shannon said hugging her

"Yeah I guess I did" She said through giggles.

Maddy mom and dad wrapped her in a bear hug and smothered her with kisses.

"Hey hey hey, remember I am an alpha now"

"Sorry sweetie but you will always be our cub"

After she wrangled her way out of their grasps she walked over to where her loving boyfriend was standing.

"What?" she asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I love you" Rhydian picked her up and twirled her around in his arms and when he put her back down he kissed her.

It was the best kiss he had ever shared with anyone and he knew that it was the right person to share it with.

Everything was so perfect in that moment Maddy had no idea what was going to happen later…


	14. Chapter 14

-5 Years Later-

Rhydian bent down and kissed Maddy, he had just said I do to the most wonderful woman in the world and he couldn't imagine anything that could make the moment any better

This moment brought Maddy back to five years ago after she and Rhydian had lost their baby and She became an alpha. Those 5 years went well it was surprisingly easy to get the wild wolfbloods introduced into society, some of them even had jobs now and were loving life. They of course were still living in the forest, Maddy did mean it when she said that she didn't want to tame them that would have been wrong to make them go against their nature.

She remembered being worried about being discovered as wolfbloods because society still hadn't yet accepted wolfbloods but so far the were doing good and everyday more progress was being made toward the acceptance of wolfbloods.

She remembered when Rhydian asked her to marry him. He took her back to the waterfall where it all began. The past five years had been the best of her life, her best friends had gotten married, the love of her life had asked her to marry him and she became the alpha of one of the best packs ever and now the last piece was about to fall into place.

Rhydian and Maddy walked back down the isle towards their new home, a little cottage right in the middle of their packs campground and Maddy parents' house. Rhydian picked Maddy up and carried her into their new house. He put her down in their living room and she went to take off her wedding dress. She slipped on the little dress that her mother had picked out for her when they went wedding dress shopping.

"Hey Mads are you ready to go?" Rhydian asked

"Yup just give me a minute" She answered

They were going on their honeymoon to a little island that one of the members of the pack owned.

"Rhydian before we go there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it Maddy?"

Maddy walked over to him and took his hand. She looked into his eyes and said:

"I'm Pregnant"

The biggest smile crossed his face as he looked down at her stomach and said,

"Really?'

She answered "Yeah I found out three days ago"

"Maddy that's amazing"

She was so happy that he was happy. He took her hand and led her out their front door and met up with the two wolfbloods that would be taking them to their dream honeymoon.

He sat on the flight looking forward the most epic filled week in front of them filled with love, sex, and happiness…


End file.
